thecabininthewoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheAgent41/Game Idea Inspired by TCitW
Hey guys, I'm new to this wiki. My name is TheAgent41 and I am an aspiring video game designer from Indiana. The other night, I had a dream regarding an idea similar to this movie and I feel like it could be an interesting survival-horror game. The game doesn't have a title yet, but it was specifically inspired by Marty's line about being on a reality TV show. Keep in mind, this is a very rough idea, so try not to be too critical. The game would involve you being invited to participate on an upcoming game show. You aren't told much about it, but the letter you receive mentions that you will be paid handsomely for participating and even moreso if you win. Of course, the show turns out to be a Survivor-esque reality show where the show's hosts pit contestants against various supernatural threats in different "scenarios" (such as a cabin in the woods, a snowy mountain, a creepy farm, and other stock horror movie locations). The system purge would likely occur early on in the game due to some kind of accident, leaving the rest of the game for you to battle the various horror that have been unleashed. The easiest way to describe it is if The Cabin in the Woods, Survivor, and SCP: Containment Breach were put in a blender and mixed up. Again, go easy since this is an extremely rough ideas. I'm really hoping you guys could provide some feedback, suggestions, and ideas of your own! I'll go ahead and list all of the monsters I have. There will of course be the standard stock horror monsters to pay homage to, but also some pretty out of the box stuff as well. List of Monsters *'Alien Spider:' A bizarre extradimensional spider-like creature **Inspired by The Mist *'Alligator Man:' A half-alligator, half-human creature *'Assimilator:' A shape-shift alien **Inspired by The Thing *'Blob:' A carnivorous blob **Inspired by The Blob *'Cyclops:' A one-eyed toxic mutant *'Dr. Plague:' A silent, slow-moving plague doctor *'Ent:' A bipedal tree beast **Inspired by The Lord of the Rings *'Fast Zombies:' A group of zombies capable of running **Inspired by Dawn of the Dead *'Giant Cobra:' A giant king cobra *'Giant Spider:' A giant hairy tarantula **Inspired by Earth vs. the Spider *'Giant Squid:' A giant, one-eyed, tentacled beast **Inspired by 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea *'Killer Lawn Gnomes:' A group of murderous porcelain garden gnomes **Inspired by Goosebumps *'Killer Snowman:' A murderous snowman **Inspired by Jack Frost *'Living Shadow:' A two-dimensional shadow creature that murders people by attacking their shadows *'Mr. Tatters the Clown:' A massive slug monster with a clown's face *'Mummy:' A standard mummy **Inspired by The Mummy *'Murder of Crows:' A murderous flock of crows **Inspired by The Birds *'Possessed Mannequins:' A group of possessed department store mannequins *'Possessor Wraith:' A spectral creature with the ability to possess its victims *'Sasquatch:' A large Bigfoot-type creature *'Snake Woman:' A seemingly-human woman who can unhinge her jaw and swallow people whole *'Spidershark:' A half-shark half-tarantula creature with the ability to shoot webbing from its gills **Inspired by Sharktopus *'Stringy-Haired Ghost Girl:' A ghost girl with a white dress and long black hair **Inspired by The Ring and The Grudge *'The Grindle:' A large horned, cloaked beast **Inspired by Krampus *'Toy Robots:' A group of small, murderous wind-up toy robots *'Werewolf:' A standard werewolf **Inspired by An American Werewolf in London *'Vampire:' A bald, pointy-eared vampire **Inspired by Nosferatu *'Zombies:' A group of standard zombies **Inspired by Night of the Living Dead Category:Blog posts